


30, 25, 30, 80

by Saluzozette



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Turtles tots
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: 30, 25, 30, 80. Tu as beau cligner des yeux, rien ne bouge. Mais c'est impossible pas vrai ? C'est impossible. Surtout ce dernier chiffre, là, ce 80 qui s'imprime en orange derrière tes paupières, tout en courbes et en rondeurs, comme le visage de ton frère. Tu n'arrives pas à y croire. Rise of the TMNT. 2k18
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	30, 25, 30, 80

**Author's Note:**

> Salut salut ! Voilà un petit OS basé sur la série Rise, qui m'est venu dans un moment de réalisation douloureux xD Je regarde le show en anglais et je ne sais pas comment les équipes de traduction ont décidé de traduire les différentes espèces de nos tortues préférées, alors j'y suis allé de mon interprétation et de mes recherches de ce qui pouvait être équivalent.
> 
> Raph = Snapping turtle = Tortue Serpentine
> 
> Donnie = Softshell turtle = Tortue du genre Pelodiscus
> 
> Léo = Red-eared slider turtle = Tortue de Floride
> 
> Mikey = Box turtle = Tortue Hermann
> 
> Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

_30, 25, 30, 80._ Les nombres te narguent sur ton écran. Ils sont là, ils t'observent et ricanent, comme conscients de l'angoisse qu'ils font naître en toi. Et tu as beau les relire, naviguer d'un site web à l'autre, croiser tes sources, encore et encore, dans l'espoir qu'ils changent et admettent t'avoir mentit, ils n'en font rien.

_30, 25, 30, 80._ Tu as beau cligner des yeux, rien ne bouge. Mais c'est impossible pas vrai ? C'est impossible. Surtout ce dernier chiffre, là, ce 80 qui s'imprime en orange derrière tes paupières, tout en courbes et en rondeurs, comme le visage de ton frère. Tu n'arrives pas à y croire. Parce que les trois autres nombres, quoique plutôt bas, sont relativement proches les uns des autres et quelque part ça te rassure, mais ce 80, lui, rempli de ses courbes tous les recoins de ton être. Il se loge dans ta gorge comme une pierre, plombe ton estomac comme une enclume, tapisse tes poumons comme une mousse envahissante.

_30, 25, 30, 80._ Tu lèves la tête de ton ordinateur pour regarder ta famille, et tous les yeux sont déjà tournés dans ta direction sans que tu sache pourquoi. Tu aimerais déchiffrer leurs expressions, mais le seul visage qui ne soit pas obscurcit par des nombres vicieux est celui de Splinter. Splinter qui est sans âge, de par son statut paternel. Splinter qu'une partie têtue de ton âme d'enfant de dix ans s'obstine contre toute logique à croire immortel. Splinter qui a dans les yeux une inquiétude que tu ne comprends pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et vienne occuper ton champ de vision.

« Purple, respire. » Ordonne-t-il retirant l'ordinateur de tes doigts crispés avec douceur.

_30, 25, 30, 80._ Tu aimerais bien respirer maintenant que tu réalises que tu ne le fais plus, mais c'est impossible. Le 80 est toujours dans tes poumons. Tes frères s'imposent à leur tour devant tes yeux, inquiets eux aussi des sons qui sortent de ta gorge. Tu voudrais les rassurer, mais Michelangelo est là, tout en cercles et en courbes lui aussi, avec ses grands yeux qui te fixent et s'interrogent sur les raisons de ta peur.

« Donnie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande-t-il de cette voix de bébé qu'il n'a pas perdu malgré ses neuf ans passés.

_30, 25, 30, 80._ Une inspiration entre dans tes poumons malgré toi. Faible concession du nombre envahissant pour te permettre d'expliquer. Un peu. Toi, l'adepte des grandes phrases et des mots compliqués, tu n'as pas assez d'air pour l'instant pour faire autre chose que tendre un doigt tremblant vers Raphaël, dont les yeux cherchent désespérément sur les visages alentours une explication à ton comportement.

« Trente. »

Ta voix est un couinement de souris. Tous les sourcils se froncent, incapables de comprendre ce que tu essayes de leur dire. Ta main dérive vers Léonardo, qui essaye de toutes ses forces de faire fonctionner ce lien psychique auquel il croit, persuadé que parce que vous avez le même âge vous devez être jumeaux et par conséquent capables de télépathie.

« Trente. »

Splinter a repris l'ordinateur et parcours rapidement des yeux les onglets qui sont toujours ouverts. Alors que ta main se pose sur ton propre plastron, son regard se braque soudain sur toi, abasourdi, inquiet, et tu sais qu'il a compris.

« Vingt-cinq. »

Les yeux de tes frères se plissent et leurs méninges se mettent en branle, cherchant sûrement à comprendre pourquoi le nombre que tu t'attribues n'est pas le même que celui de Raph et Léo. Cherchant à trouver la clé de cette énigme que tu leur poses. Michelangelo se balance légèrement d'avant en arrière, attendant son tour avec un mélange d'impatience et d'inquiétude. Il espère encore à moitié qu'il s'agisse d'un jeu.

Mais ta main se ferme sur son poignet dans un étau qui le fait grimacer, et ce qu'il lit dans tes yeux éteint quelque chose dans les siens. Quelque part dans ta vision périphérique, tu vois Splinter ouvrir la bouche pour t'interrompre, pour t’empêcher de dire ce qui est sur tes lèvres, mais ton attention tout entière est sur Mikey qui ressemble tellement à ce nombre qui t'étrangle, tout en courbes et en cercles, tout en rondeurs.

« Quatre-vingts. »

Ses yeux s'arrondissent sous son masque orange. Il ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire, mais quelque chose d'inconscient en lui a dû comprendre quelque chose d'inconscient en toi, car son visage se froisse en une grimace de peine et des larmes apparaissent tout de suite sur ses joues. Vous êtes aussi incapables l'un que l'autre d'affronter l'abysse qui sépare vos deux nombres. Vos nombres, à toi, Léo et Raph, qui sont si petits et si proches, alors que le sien est tellement grand. Tellement lointain. Comment est-ce possible ?

« Je veux pas être quatre-vingts, gémit-il sans savoir ce qui le chamboule autant.

\- Moi non plus, réponds-tu d'un ton désespéré en resserrant ta prise sur son poignet.

\- Mais tu n'es pas quatre-vingts, toi ! » Proteste-t-il en se dégageant vivement, comme si tu y pouvais quelque chose, comme si tu trichais aux règles de ce jeu qu'il ne connaît pas.

Raph et Léo sont immédiatement près de lui, recueillant ses larmes et dardant sur toi des regards où règnent l’incompréhension la plus totale et le reproche le plus brûlant. Ils n'ont rien comprit à ce que tu leur as dit, mais votre frère pleure à présent à cause de tes mots, et s'il y a bien quelque chose qui n'est pas toléré dans cette maison, c'est de faire pleurer Michelangelo.

Tu fonds en larmes à ton tour, trop bouleversé par ta découverte et par la détresse de ton benjamin. Splinter semble déchiré entre le besoin de rassurer tes frères qui pleurent sans savoir pourquoi, et celui de te consoler toi, dont l'origine des larmes n'est que trop précise. Il n'a pas le temps de prendre une décision.

Le 80 dans ta gorge triple de volume quand Mikey fixe sur toi un regard furieux. Plus aucun air n'entre dans tes poumons, et tu paniques tout à fait. Ton frère t'en veut, et c'est entièrement de ta faute. Une petite voix dans ta tête se met à hurler que vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre à ne pas vous aimer, pas de temps à perdre à prétendre. Pas de temps à perdre alors que tu es 25 et lui 80.

Il y a une peine insupportable dans ton plastron et un sifflement strident dans tes oreilles. Il faut que toute ta famille soit de nouveau devant tes yeux pour que tu comprennes enfin que le sifflement vient de toi. Tu portes tes mains à ta gorge, cherchant désespérément à faire entrer de l'oxygène dans ton système, mais rien n'y fait. Le précipice entre le chiffre de Michelangelo et le tien est trop profond.

Et puis soudain ton frère est là, contre toi. Tu sens la main angoissée de Splinter sur ton épaule, et celles de Raph et Léo qui tremblent de peur sur ton genou et ta cuisse, mais rien n'est aussi nette que le poids familier de Mikey contre ton plastron et sa joue humide contre la tienne. Tu inspires une goulée d'air salutaire, comme si les courbes et les cercles de ton frère venaient chasser celles de ce fichu 80 jusque dans les plus petits recoins de ton âme.

« C'est rien, Donnie, c'est rien, t'assure-t-il d'une voix tremblante alors que tes bras se referment autour de lui dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. Je peux être quatre-vingts, si tu veux. Je suis désolé. »

Et le voilà qui s'excuse alors qu'il n'a rien fait, comme d'habitude. Objectivement tu n'as rien fait non plus à part quelques recherches sur ton anatomie, ce qui a tout fait déraillé, mais cette supplique dans son ton t'est tout à fait insupportable. Tu n'as cependant ni l'oxygène ni la force nécessaire pour protester, aussi te contentes-tu d'enfouir ton visage dans son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Pops ? Demande Raphaël, qui déteste ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe, d'autant plus si ça concerne un frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Purple faisait des recherches sur les tortues, explique Splinter d'une voix qui mêle inquiétude et tristesse. Sur chacune de vos espèces pour être exacte. »

Tu te recroquevilles un peu plus autour de Mikey. À cet instant, tu voudrais être comme lui, une tortue Hermann. Tu voudrais te réfugier dans ta carapace pour fuir les regards de ta famille et fuir ce poids qui t'écrase la poitrine. Tu voudrais être une tortue Hermann pour que ton chiffre soit lui aussi un 80, mais tu n'es qu'une tortue du genre Pelodiscus et ton chiffre n'est qu'un 25.

« Pour quoi faire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé pour que ça donne ça ? » Questionne Léonardo qui peine à camoufler son inquiétude sous une plaisanterie maladroite.

Tu faisais des recherches parce que Raph devient bizarre lorsqu'il est seul, parce que Léo s’endort beaucoup plus vite que vous autres quand il fait froid, parce que ta carapace est molle et parce que Mikey ne peut pas retenir sa respiration plus de trois minutes et demi. Parce que vous êtes tous différents et qu'une partie de toi est curieuse de savoir à quel point, et que l'autre partie est inquiète de ce que ces différences veulent dire pour votre santé. Alors tu faisais des recherches, parce que c'est ce que tu fais, mais ces chiffres, _30, 25, 30, 80,_ t'ont sauté au visage alors que tu n'étais pas prêt, avec tellement de violence que tu n'as rien pu faire d'autre que paniquer.

« Purple, vous n'êtes pas de simples tortues, essaye de te rassurer ton père en te caressant la tête avec douceur alors que tu refuses toujours de lâcher Mikey. Tout comme je ne suis pas un simple rat. Ce que tu trouves sur internet ne peut pas tout à fait s'appliquer à vous. »

Oui, la partie rationnelle de ton cerveau t'as déjà dit ça, et la logique te reviens petit à petit alors que tu te calmes. Tu n'étais pas prêt, c'est tout. Peut-être à l'avenir ne feras-tu tes recherches que lorsque tu seras seul. Tu ne tiens pas à ce que ta famille assiste à ce genre de crise de panique à chaque fois que tu tombes sur une information inattendue.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Donnie ? S'enquit Michelangelo en s'éloignant de toi juste suffisamment pour pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi je suis quatre-vingts ? »

Tu n'as jamais aimé mentir, encore moins à tes frères, mais si tu leur dis la vérité, ils vont paniquer à leur tour, et tu redoute plus que tout l'expression que tu pourras lire sur le visage de ton benjamin. Alors tu fais comme à chaque fois que tu ne veux leur cacher quelque chose : tu ne ment pas, tu te contentes de ne pas dire la vérité.

« C'est rien, croasses-tu d'une voix qui n'est pas encore redevenue tout à fait calme. Papa a raison, j'ai paniqué pour rien.

\- Mais ça veut dire quoi ? Insiste Raphaël qui est le seul de tes frères à soupçonner ton manège. C'est quoi ces chiffres ? »

Tu hausses les épaules en silence et consens enfin à lâcher Michelangelo. Tu jettes un regard à ton père qui reçoit le message cinq sur cinq et s'empresse de trouver une distraction qui fera oublier à ta fratrie cet épisode inquiétant et bizarre, ainsi que ces nombres que tu leur as jeté au visage sans explication. La promesse d'un marathon Lou Jitsu a vite fait de faire l'affaire. En dix secondes tes frères sont dans l'autre pièce, déjà entassés devant la télé. Mais Splinter n'a pas bougé, lui, et te regarde avec dans les yeux une expression que tu ne sais pas déchiffrer. Tout ce que tu sais est que ton père à soudain l'air beaucoup plus vieux qu'il y a seulement dix minutes.

« Tu ne leur diras pas ? Demande-t-il.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Tu marmonnes en serrant ton ordinateur contre ton plastron. Tu as sûrement raison et je m'inquiète pour rien.

\- Peut-être, mais tu sais que tu peux nous parler, pas vrai ? Si ça t'inquiète, je veux dire. Tu peux toujours venir me voir, et je suis sûr que tes frères seraient heureux que tu partages ce qui te pèse avec eux, même si ça doit leur faire peur. Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi, Donatello. »

Tu sursautes en entendant ton prénom car il est rare que Splinter juge la situation suffisamment grave pour utiliser autre chose que vos surnoms habituels. Vos regards se croisent. Ce qu'il lit dans tes yeux doit le décourager un peu car ses épaules s'affaissent et il pousse un soupir. Tu ne veux pas le décevoir, vraiment, mais tu sais sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir que ce que tu as appris ce soir va rester cadenassé au fond de ton cœur un bon moment, c'est tout.

Comment es-tu supposé annoncer à Raphaël ton grand frère et Léonardo ton jumeau que l'espérance de vie des tortues de Pelodiscus, toi, est de cinq ans plus courte que celles des tortues serpentines, Raph, et des tortues de Floride, Léo ? Comment es-tu supposé annoncer à Michelangelo ton benjamin, Michelangelo qui cauchemarde de vous perdre à peu prêt une fois par semaine, que l'espérance de vie des tortue Hermann est d'à peu près cinquante ans plus longue que les vôtres ? Qu'il y a des grandes chances pour qu'il doive vivre plus de la moitié de sa vie sans vous ? Tu ne peux pas. Cette simple pensée te donne la nausée.

Alors tu vas te taire et faire comme si tu n'étais pas terrifié ce soir. Le jour où ils feront les mêmes connexions que toi et viendront te voir pour apaiser leurs craintes, tu te contenteras de rire à gorge déployée en leur disant que la mutation a rendu obsolètes ces chiffres vous concernant et que vous vivrez tous une longue vie basée sur votre ADN humain plutôt que votre ADN reptilienne. Tu espères juste que d'ici ce jour-là, tu auras trouvé un moyen d'y croire aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas la petite review ^^


End file.
